Victory only travels in one direction
by CharmingStar
Summary: WIP - CharmedStargate SG-1 crossover - Somebody wants the Charmed ones dead. Somebody wants SG-1 dead. Somebody wants to rule the universe and somebody wants to rule the underworld. Good will join good and everyone will get what they deserve!
1. The Premonition

Authors notes: - Okay I'm doing this story again as well. My original version once again wasn't very good and I decided to rewrite it. And If you are also reading the Harry Potter crossover, I will still be continuing it but I'm getting death threats from my best friend to rewrite this one or else. Lol.

Disclaimer:- I own nothing that you recognise  
  
Piper/Leo – Married (piper pregnant) Phoebe/Cole – Married Paige/Glen Spoilers for charmed – I'd say all of it but about season five Stargate – using aspects from all seasons but for some areas I have gone AU.  
  
Blah = premonition 'Blah' = thoughts  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Outside a cinema  
  
"I have to ask this again. Why did we go and see the horror film?" Piper asked while her sisters and their respectable others walked with them. "Don't we have enough horror in our lives as it is?"  
  
"I liked it, its good to see something's that are only fictional" Phoebe said as she walked hand in hand with Cole, "and you lost the vote"  
  
They all laughed at that, even Piper managed a to laugh. She had a sad flashback of doing the same thing a few years ago with Prue and Jack. But that was time when she was with Dan and not Leo, and she honestly couldn't life without Leo now. she smiled at that thought and returned her attention back to the conversation that was going on around her.  
  
"... But don't you think that was just so cliché" Phoebe pointed out.  
  
"Phoebe you always point out clichés" Cole said back to Phoebe.  
  
"Whose side are you on?" She replied through ground teeth.  
  
"Well I think all horror films are clichéd, it's hard to imagine that most are real from all the things I've seen" Paige said  
  
"Yeah I second that" Glen said speaking up.  
  
"Yeah well its nice to relax a little after a hard week of demon hunting" Piper said  
  
Everyone was laughing once again. Paige and Glen stopped suddenly and everyone was a bit worried why but realised that they would catch up eventually.  
  
"They have the right idea. I think they were doing that for most of the film as well," Phoebe announced laughing as they walked away from Paige and Glen making out. Phoebe pulled Cole closer and he draped his arm around her. She was suddenly pulled into a premonition.  
  
Four people walking out from a restaurant... demon hiding in the bushes just outside... fireballs getting thrown at them... they all dive out of the way... a man and a woman shooting at it... a man with glasses getting hit with a fireball and falling to the ground. Lifeless.   
  
She gasped as she came out of the premonition.  
  
"What did you see?" Piper asked concerned. Paige and Glen turned noticing something was wrong and ran over.  
  
"What's wrong?" Paige asked coming up to her sisters.  
  
"Phoebe just had a premonition," Leo said to Paige. "What did you see Phoebe?" He asked returning his attention back to Phoebe.  
  
"Umm... well there was these four people, they were coming out of a restaurant. There was this demon... kind of reptile looking; it was hiding in the bushes... it jumped out... threw a fireball... they dived out of the way... two of them pulled guns out of their jackets and started shooting, then the demon aimed for the one with glasses... threw a fireball at him... and he died" Phoebe said trying to remember more details from her premonition.  
  
"Phoebe, when and where?" Piper asked  
  
"Umm... I think it was tonight" They looked at her, they all wondered how she knew. "I know, how could I know it was tonight? I don't know... I just sort of can tell... I feel it. Umm... as for where, I did recognise the restaurant. You know that new restaurant that opened near P3, umm... 'Strike'. They were coming out of there."  
  
"What about the demon?" Paige asked  
  
"I said that... it was kind of reptile looking... we better get there we don't know when it is going to happen?"  
  
"Leo you better go and check with the Elders" Piper said and Leo orbed out. "The rest of us should head to 'Strike' and make sure that no one dies."  
  
"Ok then lets go" Phoebe said as they turned around and started running in the direction of P3 and the restaurant 'Strike'.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
So what do you think? Please review and tell me.


	2. The Team

Here you go here is the second chapter quite quickly... it is quite short but I am also working on the third now. I have written this story before but it was all in script form and it wasn't very good so I decided to do it again... so the next chapter will be up pretty soon.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
The people around were oblivious to the danger that was surrounding them in the bushes. They carried on like there was not a care in the world. The restaurant 'Strike' was busy tonight, just like any other night. Four people who were inside were also oblivious that the danger that was in the bushes was watching them.  
  
"Are you ready for the attack"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"The master wants those four dead Ancordo, can you do it?"  
  
"Yes, I can" The one called Ancordo replied. "If you don't interrupt me Sylus, then the attack will go according to plan. They can't defend themselves."  
  
"This must happen" Sylus replied snappily "This is one way for our master to prove himself worthy of an alliance."  
  
"I know the reasons for this Sylus" Ancordo replied angrily. "But why these four. They are nothing more than pathetic humans"  
  
"Well these pathetic humans always seem to get in the way of their plans... or so the master says." Sylus replied

"Who are these beings that the master wants to ally himself with?" Ancordo asked  
  
"They call themselves the Goa'uld... they are apparently very powerful in the universe and will help our master rise to a very high position." Sylus replied. His attention turned to the four humans that were inside the restaurant. "Look, they are getting up... are you ready?"  
  
"Yes... there will be four dead humans by tonight" Ancordo said with a feral grin appearing on his disfigured face.  
  
"Good" Sylus said before he shimmered out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"That was great" Jack O'Neill, leader of SG-1 and second in command at the SGC, said as he and his team left the restaurant. "I am so glad that General Hammond actually gave us some proper time off for saving the world this time."  
  
"I know sir, we needed a rest, but we could have gotten out of America for a while" Major Samantha Carter, 2IC of SG-1, replied to Jack.  
  
"Well you know these aliens Carter, they don't care that we need a break. Knowing Thor he could beam us right out of here right now and tell us we need to save the world again" Jack replied.  
  
"And you have to remember we don't have that much time off" Dr Daniel Jackson, the SGC's personal walking translator and archaeologist, said joining in the conversation.  
  
"Indeed" the ever stoic alien, Teal'c added in.  
  
"Ok then, so what should we do now... the night is still young and aliens could need our services at anytime so we have some drinking to do." Jack said asking his team members.  
  
"There are some clubs around, should we hit one of them" Sam suggested looking around.  
  
"Yeah we could... or we could go to a bar" Jack was about to continue when Ancordo jumped out from the bushes. A fireball immediately appearing in his hand, ready to strike. "Or we could get attacked by a fireball bearing monster."  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
What do you think? Please review and tell me...


	3. The Attack

I have to say this before you read the chapter... I am not that brilliant at writing action or battle scenes... so if you want it a bit better... imagine it... the imagination is a wonderful place.  
  
Gothic spook – Yes asked threateningly... with a few threats on my life thrown in there as well. Lol  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yeah we could... or we could go to a bar" Jack was about to continue when Ancordo jumped out from the bushes. A fireball immediately appearing in his hand, ready to strike. "Or we could get attack by a fireball bearing monster."  
  
Ancordo threw his fireball and it narrowly missed Jack who had dived out of the way just in time. He jumped up and he and Sam draw their guns. Daniel and Teal'c had not brought weapons, as they were not permitted on them, as they weren't air force. They keep shooting. Most of them hitting their target, but doing little damage.  
  
'What the hell are these things?" Jack thought. He continued shooting; just then five people came running towards them. The thing kept shooting fireballs at the team and hardly noticed the five people that were very close to them now.  
  
"Stay back, this thing is very dangerous" Jack shouted to them, not taking his eye off of the target.  
  
"We know that is why we are here" Piper replied as the five of them arrived at the scene.  
  
Phoebe runs towards the demon and levitates and kicks him. He is thrown back by the force of the kick but recovers quickly. He jumps up and throws another fireball towards Daniel, but Paige calls for it and throws it back at him. Ancordo dodges it narrowly and aims to throw another one. Piper attempts to blow him up, it only gets his arm. SG-1 is now behind the mysterious people who showed up.  
  
"Sir, what is going on?" Sam asked  
  
"I have no freakin' clue Carter" Jack said watching as the brunette jumped high in the air and kicked the thing again.  
  
"Piper blow him up" Paige yells to Piper.  
  
"I tried I only got his arm," She yells back as she tries again. "Cole hit him with an energy ball" Cole throws an energy ball but the demon shimmers out before it could hit.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Phoebe asked rejoining her sisters. "I didn't recognise that demon."  
  
"I don't know, he was so strong, I couldn't blow him up." Piper replies sounding defeated. "Cole did you recognise him"  
  
"No, I don't know all demons, some demons stay in factions and stay well hidden until their services are needed. They are like their own little breeds. This could be something like that." Cole replied  
  
"You mean there could be more of them," Phoebe asked. Cole nodded. "That could be a problem"  
  
"Yeah, but I think we have a bigger problem right now" Cole said staring at something. The others followed his gaze and saw the four people that were getting attacked staring at them.  
  
"Umm... LEO" Piper shouted not really knowing what else to do. The usual blue lights fill the area and then materialize into Leo. Jack, Sam, and Daniel look on in amazement and Teal'c's eyebrow rises up, which suggests that he is shocked.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asks.  
  
"We have a problem," Piper said pointing at the four behind him. Jack and Sam have their guns pointed towards them. Daniel is just standing there staring with his mouth wide open, and Teal'c is there with the eyebrow still raised.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Please, please, please, please, review!!! 


	4. The Explanation

My writing mood ended last night when my parents got home and told me to go to bed... but here is the next chapter  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"We have a problem," Piper said pointing at the four behind him. Jack and Sam have their guns pointed towards them. Daniel is just standing there staring with his mouth wide open, and Teal'c is there with the eyebrow still raised.  
  
"What us, we're not a problem" Jack replied calmly. "You on the other hand..." he trailed of implying something.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Sam finished for her CO.  
  
"Well there isn't much we can say" Piper replied looking towards her husband for help. "We're complicated"  
  
"Well why don't you start of with your names and maybe we won't shoot you." Jack said confidently.  
  
"Well I'm Piper, that's Phoebe, that's Paige, that's my husband Leo. Phoebe's husband Cole, and Paige's boyfriend Glenn." Piper said pointing to each person in turn.  
  
"Now tell us what you are," He said threateningly.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Phoebe said staring him in the eye. They all nodded so she continued. "We're witches." There was silence for a few minutes until Daniel broke it.  
  
"What you mean, broomsticks, warts and cauldrons?" he asked  
  
"God, that is do stereotypical" Paige said rolling her eyes.  
  
"O...k so if your witches... what was that thing that attacked us?" Jack asked lowering his gun a bit.  
  
"A demon" Piper replied like it was nothing.  
  
"O...k yeah... so what the hell are you?" Sam said pointing towards Leo.  
  
"Oh I'm a whitelighter." He replied  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I left my handbook to witchcraft at home today" Jack said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok a whitelighter is like a guardian angel for good witches, I did so much good in my natural that when I died I became a whitelighter." Leo explained  
  
"Ok still what did that thing... did you say when you died?" Jack shouted as he realised what Leo had said.  
  
"Yes" Leo said with a smile. "I died in 1942 at Guadalcanal, I was a medic."  
  
"Ok... that's strange" Jack said shocked  
  
"How did you know it was going to be here?" Sam asked while the Colonel was still in a state of shock.  
  
"Oh well I have premonitions... can she the future and the past and I saw you getting attacked, so we came." Phoebe said throwing her hands up at the end of the sentence.  
  
"Still, what was that thing?" Jack said coming out of shock.  
  
"Oh well the Elders said..." Jack interrupted Leo before he could continue.  
  
"I'm sorry, the what?"  
  
"The Elders. The Elders are a group of Elder whitelighters who founded our cause and watch over all good and evil." Leo explained  
  
"This is so amazing. What..." Daniel started but was unable to finish his question.  
  
"Will you let the white thingy continue please" Jack said to Daniel.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Well as I was saying. The Elders said that that demon was an assassin for an upper level demon. There are more of them... sort of a..."  
  
"Faction" Cole finished for Leo.  
  
"Yes... this upper level demon is trying to become the new source and is trying to ally himself with some powerful beings."  
  
"WHAT!!" Was shouted from four different people.  
  
"I'm sorry what?" Daniel said confused again  
  
"The source of all evil. Kind of like the king of all demons and rules the underworld." Cole explained. "There isn't a source at the moment they vanquished him." Cole looked shameful and looked towards the ground, the memories of being the source fresh in his mind. Phoebe felt sorry for her husband and looked at him worriedly. She decided to explain for him.  
  
"Cole was tricked into taking the source's essence into him last year. We had to vanquish him, but being human underneath the source allowed him to hang on in the wasteland and return to me. Like before." She said not realising that SG-1 didn't know he was a demon.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked curiously.  
  
"Before I became the source I was a demon, well half demon. I was sent to kill them." He said indicating towards the Charmed ones. "I did one thing I thought I was incapable of, I fell in love. I switched sides. It wasn't working and they vanquished my demon half. I became human, but then the source took me over and I ended up in the wasteland. My powers were restored there from the remnants of other demons. But I couldn't go back to evil." He said meeting the eyes of Teal'c who looked surprisingly reassured.  
  
"Then we share something common," Teal'c said moving forward to tell him this. Cole and Teal'c stared each other in the eye for a little longer until Leo broke the silence.  
  
"Well this demon is trying to ally himself with these beings, they call themselves the Goa'uld or something like that." He said. Four heads turned to him shock. One eyebrow went up and four voices shouted...  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Oh great... vacations over" Came Jacks sarcastic remark.  
  
---------------------------------------- Who couldn't see that coming a mile away... lol... anyway please review and tell me what you think. 


	5. The Explanation II

Thank you so much for all your reviews... they are really encouraging  
  
Anarra: - Will you be patient? They will get there eventually. Lol. Thanks for your review though.  
  
Once again... thanks to all...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Previous chapter...  
  
"Well this demon is trying to ally himself with these beings, they call themselves the Goa'uld or something like that." He said. Four heads turned to him shock. One eyebrow went up and four voices shouted...  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Oh great, vacations over" Came Jacks sarcastic remark.  
  
On with the story...  
  
"Ok see here that is impossible... there are no Goa'ulds on Earth" Jack said. Suddenly he remembered something and turned to Daniel. "There isn't anymore Seth's on Earth is there?" He asked  
  
"I really don't know, the only reason we found out about Seth was because of a cult." He turned to Leo. "Do you know the name of the Goa'uld he has teamed up with?"  
  
"Yeah they said his name was something like Apophi... Apathis." Teal'c interrupted Leo.  
  
"Apophis"  
  
"Yeah that was it"  
  
"Wait... now see that is impossible" Jack said. "We have killed him way too many times. We blew him up once... no twice... I've lost count," he said putting his head in his hands.  
  
"So it seems we are not the only ones keeping secrets" Phoebe said with a smile. "What aren't you telling us?"  
  
"It's classified." Sam said vaguely  
  
"Yeah well so is our secret." Piper shouted getting angry. "You know ours, and seeing how string that demon was you sure as hell can't beat without the power of three."  
  
"I'm sorry... what?" Daniel said confused.  
  
"Oh... umm the power of three. Three most powerful witches in the world... The Charmed ones... the power of three" Phoebe said in a rushed explanation of their destiny.  
  
"Now tell us so we can help you" Piper nearly shouted.  
  
"Fine but you have to remember that it is classified." Jack said hoping he would not get into to too much trouble. "The Goa'uld are greasy, assed parasitic aliens who take control by force. They pose as Gods and enslave thousands of humans all over the universe. They humans as hosts."  
  
"They have also tried to destroy Earth a few times as well" Sam continued. "They are ruthless and merciless, and kill anybody who gets in their way. They can live for thousands of years, and so far we have been able to keep them under control and away from Earth, so to speak."  
  
"Hey wait a sec. You know who we are... who are you?" Phoebe asked realising that they knew no names.  
  
"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, two L's, that is Major Samantha Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson, and the tall and silent one is Te... Murray" He said using Teal'cs Alias just in case.  
  
"Ok this may just be me... but when did the Air force deal with aliens?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well when they found the Star..."  
  
"I don't think they need to know about that Daniel" Jack said cutting him off from talking about the Stargate. "We are already going to be in deep with General Hammond they don't need to know anything else."  
  
"Yes they do Jack." Daniel said trying to persuade the stubborn Colonel. "They are going to find out anyway even if we don't tell them."  
  
"He is right sir" Sam said agreeing with Daniel.  
  
"Fine" Jack said defeated  
  
"Like I was saying, the air force got involved when we found this alien device that can transport you to different planets. It is called the Stargate." Daniel finished.  
  
"Wait, do you actually go to other planets?" Phoebe asked amazed.  
  
"Yeah... on a weekly basis." Jack said to Phoebe. She looked amazed. He turned to Sam. "Maybe we should call General Hammond and give him the heads up that Apophis is still alive."  
  
"What about us... it is a secret?" Piper asked about to get angry.  
  
"General Hammond is our commanding officer. He knows all about secrecy. Don't worry everybody in the base knows about classification. Your secret is as safe as ours." Jack replied.  
  
"Shall I call him sir?" Sam asked her CO.  
  
"Yeah" Sam pulled out her mobile and walked away from the group to tell the General.  
  
"It's getting really late. We should explain more at the manor." Piper said to everyone.  
  
"Yeah... we can check the book of shadows for that demon." Paige replied.  
  
"You got a look at the demon didn't you?" Phoebe asked the group. They all nodded. "We can take them back to the manor with us, just to be sure we get the right demon."  
  
"Ok then. Leo you can orb me, Jack and Daniel. Paige you take Glen, Sam and Teal'c. Cole can you shimmer Phoebe back please" Piper said taking charge.  
  
"Sure" Cole said drawing Phoebe closer to him.  
  
"Umm... What are we doing?" Jack asked looking very confused.  
  
"We are going back to the manor to see if we can find the demon that attacked you, and from there... well I don't know... we'll just see what happens next." Piper said  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Please review, tell me what you think.  
  
Anarra: - see I told you to be patient 


	6. The Manor

Sorry... I'm down on my knees begging for forgiveness at it being so late... I was on holiday and I haven't had time to write and I get my GCSE results in 5 days and I'm scared... so please read this and review and I will be a happy bunny that will write more quickly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Why is SG-1 not dead yet?" Apophis shouted at the hooded figure standing next to him. "If we are going to succeed they to die"

"Are you suggesting that these... these mortals can stop reptile demons?" The hooded figure said with the sound of amusement in his voice.

"Yes, they will" Apophis stated. As soon as he had said this the door to command room on his mother ship opened and in walked Ancordo. He dropped to one knee then came back up.

"Master we have more than just mortals to worry about." Ancordo said slowly. "The reason that I didn't destroy them master was because witches intervened. I think it was the Charmed ones."

"Ah... the Charmed ones. I wonder if they still fear the same things." You could almost hear the evil grin that appeared on the demons face. "This will be fun."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The bright orbs filled the sunroom of Halliwell manor. Soon everybody had orbed (or shimmered) into the manor, and for most recovering.

"Wow... that was some ride," Jack said sitting in the nearest possible seat. "And I thought the Stargate wanted to make me throw-up."

"I feel sick" Sam said. She did look a bit green.

"Don't worry it will wear off in a minute or two" Leo said smiling at them.

"This house is so amazing... it must have been built..." Daniel continued babbling about the origins of the house while Jack turned to everyone and muttered.

"Archaeologists" Everyone smiled at that. "Hey Danny boy. Stop!" Jack said forcefully and Daniel shut up.

"Hey Paige can you orb the book down here please." Piper asked

"Are you serious... I mean you actually want me to use my powers around the house... I thought" Paige couldn't continue as Piper interrupted her.

"I'm really tired and I don't want to run up to the attic... so orb," She said waving her hands in a shooing motion.

"Ok, ok... Book of Shadows." Paige shouted as blue lights filled the room then materialized to the book of shadows in Paige's hands

"Whoa... that is so cool" Jack said in amazement.

"Ok let's see," She said as she started flipping the pages off the book of shadows. She stopped on a certain page. "Reptile demons. The one you encountered was called Ancordo."

"Ok so there are more of these reptile demons?" Piper asked curiously.

"Yeah, a whole bunch off them. They are hired assassins in factions that stay together. When one is hired so are the rest. It looks like you were its targets then." Paige said to SG-1. "They all work for the same demon, so I would expect attacks if I were you."

"But why would demons want to attack us?" Sam asked confusedly.

"What about that Apophis guy? He could be recruiting demons." Leo said

"That would be a good reason; he is probably really pissed with us now." Jack replied.

"Why?" Phoebe asked

"We have killed him a few times, taken out some of his armies, taken some of his mother ships and killed his wife."

"MY wife" Daniel replied snappily, then looking down at the ground.

"Sorry Daniel" Jack said comfortingly, regretting what he had said as he saw it brought up painful memories for Daniel to think about Sha're.

"Ok you keep killing, how does he keep surviving?" Piper asked curious but also noticing the need for a change of subject.

"Umm... the Goa'uld have this device called a sarcophagus that can rejuvenate the dead and heal any wound, that is also how they have lived such long lives." Daniel explained thankful for the topic change.

"Wait, what do the Goa'uld actually look like" Phoebe asked

"They take human hosts as we have already said but they are actually these really ugly little snake dudes which kinda... wait why am I explaining this. Teal'c open up" Jack said motioning for Teal'c to open the pouch in his stomach.

"They look like this." He said in his usual stoic tone and opened up the pouch so the larva Goa'uld could poke his head out for all of them to see.

"Ugh! That is disgusting!" Phoebe said with a look of disgust. She realised her mistake and turned to Teal'c sheepishly. "No offence."

"Umm... ok why does he have a bad guy in his stomach?" Piper asked confused.

"Well Teal'c used to be the first prime of Apophis. That was until he turned on him and saved our lives and a whole lot of others. Since then he has been a very valuable member of SG-1" Jack said patting Teal'c on the back.

"That's what you meant when you said we have something in common." Cole stated remembering back to when they first met. "You switched sides."

"Yes" Teal'c replied.

"What's SG-1?" Paige asked.

"Umm... the SGC is where the Stargate is kept. It stands for Stargate command. There are many different teams that go through the gate. We are SG-1." Sam answered as best she could.

"We were the first team set up and are sent on all the most horrifying missions." Jack said thinking back to all the missions they had been sent on. "I really think General Hammond has it in for us."

Jack was about to continue when Sam's phone started to ring. She moves away to answer it so she can speak in silence with the General. When the call is finished she moves back to the group to tell them what was going to happen.

"That was General Hammond." Sam said slowly. "He wants us to report back to the SGC immediately and wants us to bring the charmed ones, Leo, Cole and..." Glen interrupted her.

"Oh, that's alright, you don't want me there. I am nothing special so I think I will just go home. Knowing about magic was a big enough shot I don't think I am ready to believe all the stuff about aliens just yet." He said as he moved towards Paige. He gave her a quick kiss and turned to leave. "I will see you guys later."

"Ok... so do the rest of you want to come." Jack said

After talking a while together they all agreed that it would be best, and it didn't hurt that they all wanted to see the Stargate either. An hour later a car came and picked them all up. They were driven to the airport where they loaded a private jet that was used for guests and later that evening, or early morning, however you look at it, they arrived at Cheyenne Mountain, or the SGC.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hey sorry that it has been so long... I hope you can forgive me... please, please, please review and tell me what you think

Alex


End file.
